The Storm
by Serinthia Kelberry
Summary: One of the concepts in this story was based on a pinball machine. Go fig. Bad weather takes on a whole new meaning in this story. The ending is very rushed, and some parts may not make sense, but it still might be good.


Sonic the Hedgehog:The Storm

by Serinthia Draftwood

the author will accept questions and comments at the following addresses:

serinthia@draftwood.com

this work is protected under copyright law.the author grants his

permission for free, unaltered distribution of this work through any

medium.Any other use including the sale of this work for money is not

allowed.

based on characters created by Service and Games (SEGA) Inc and Archie

Comic Publications Inc.Todd appears courtesy of Craig Fox.

Story:

May 12, 3235, 1:35pm GFT: The Great Forest

The clouds were thick and dark in the sky over the Great Forest.

The skies had been dark and cloudy for a couple days as though a storm

front of some kind had suddenly decided to roll in faster that normal.In

the village of Knothole, it had not gone unnoticed.

Princess Sally had been observing Bookshire and Rotor going back

and forth first to Rotor's hut then to Bookshire's then back again so much

she finally decided to figure out just what was going on.It took awhile,

but she finally tracked both of them down at Bookshire's hut where the two

were pouring over figures and charts and maps.Rotor was the first to

notice her.

"Oh, hi, Sally," Rotor said.

Bookshire blinked and looked up.

"Good afternoon, Sally," he said.

"Well, here you two are," Sally said "For the last few days you've

both been caught up in something big, and I think it's about time you

shared with the rest of us."

Rotor looked over to Bookshire who shrugged.

"Well," Rotor began "Bookshire and I have been noticing an

increase in the cloud activity all over the planet.Reports from other

freedom fighter groups describe similar activity.That mainly being lots

of dark gray clouds slowly beginning to cover the planet."

"We've been analyzing all the data and we're slowly coming to a

grave conclusion," Bookshire added.

"And what conclusion is that?" Sally asked, a little nervous.

"Have you ever heard of a global hurricane?" Bookshire asked.

Sally thought about that a moment.

"I'm not sure I have," she said.

"Well," Rotor said "We all know what a hurricane is.This is

simply a hurricane on a global scale."

Sally blinked.

"A hurricane that will strike the entire planet in one hard blow,"

Bookshire said.

"How hard?" Sally asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that it hits the whole planet," Rotor

said "we've figured that it'll probably be about triple the power of a

normal hurricane."

"That's based on reports from other times in Mobian history when

it's actually happened," Bookshire said "However, some of those reports

may be inaccurate."

Sally shuddered a moment.

"How could such a thing occur?" she asked.

"Well, the basis behind it is a bit confusing," Bookshire said "It

seems that there's only been three of these things in all of the recorded

history...usually during some kind of environmental unbalance."

Sally hmmmed "Well, Robotnik's been pumping all that pollution up

into the skies for years.Maybe the planet's just getting fed up with

it."

"That's our theory also, actually," Bookshire noted "However, no

matter what is causing it, one thing remains."

"What's that?" Sally asked.

"When it hits," Rotor said "We MUST be ready for it."

May 12, 3235 2:15pm GFT

Sandra Nightweaver was sprinting across the ground as fast as she

could go.The plain she was running across was wide and long and it would

be a couple more days before she finally made it to her destination.

One of her sources had informed her about the global hurricane

only a few hours previously.After a quick inspection of her current

hideout, she knew it would be destroyed by the sheer power of the

hurricane.So, she reasoned, she needed to find temporary shelter before

she headed for one of her alternate hideouts in the Great Unknown.

The unfortunate part about that was there was only one Mobian she

knew between where she was and the Great Unknown that could give her

shelter.That would be Jack Richsword, one of Mobius' last great

aristocrats.She had done several jobs for him over the years both before

and after Robotnik seized control, and had, consequently, gotten to know

him well enough to know that he wasn't honest or upstanding in any way

shape or form.

She paused in her run for a breather and looked over towards the

mountains where Jack's hidden mansion sat, then up towards the dark, angry

clouds.For one brief moment, she considered weathering the storm by

herself.Jack could be dealt with however.She wasn't sure if she could

deal with the storm.As soon as she felt rested enough, she began her run

again towards the mountains in the distance. 

May 12, 3235 3:30pm GFT

Packbell had his synthetic hands full to be sure.The analysis

Robotnik had ordered on the weather told him what Packbell's own analysis

had told him a week ago.The global hurricane was coming and Robotropolis

had to be ready for it lest, the storm wipe out the city entirely and

bring Robotnik's reign to a halt.As much as Packbell would love to see

that happen, that wouldn't leave much for him to rule afterwards.

At the moment, he was supervising the halt of construction on the

Doomsday machine.It had been under construction for a couple weeks

already, so there wasn't too much to fortify, which was always good in

Packbell's book, especially considering his feelings about this whole

concept.

At the very first command meeting he had had objections to it's

success and he made his feeling very clear to Robotnik.Still, Robotnik

had already allocated the resources, and he wasn't about to turn back.

Packbell had stormed out of that meeting fuming.He found it to

be quite a miracle that Robotnik didn't discipline him in any way.Still,

he was beginning to feel that the time was slowly coming to the point when

Robotnik would finally be crushed by someone...either him or the Freedom

Fighters.

As he commanded the SWAT-bots about, he considered what he was

going to do to weather out the storm.He'd probably go hide out in his

hidden base for awhile, in fact.He really didn't want to be around

Robotnik right now for some reason.He was quickly

finding it to be barely tolerable to be in the same room with that man

at all.

Oh well, he thought to himself, he'd work things out eventually. 

Then finally crush all his enemies and make preparations to rule the

universe.

Lightning crashed across the sky just then, causing him to jump

slightly in surprise.He looked up at the sky and grumbled.How could

such a thing happen anyway, he thought.He wished he knew.

In fact, there was someone on Mobius who DID know.

May 13, 3235 2:45am MCT (5/12/35 3:45pm GFT)

All the way on the other side of Mobius, where night was at it's

peak, there was a dark and mysterious place known as the Mystic Caves.It

was a place known throughout Mobius as a place of mystery and magic. 

Also, it was known as a place that one should never go into because no

one ever came out of there once they entered. 

A lone figure walked slowly along the old wooden walkways that

traced their way through the deepest recesses of the caves.He wore a

shimmering white cloak outlined with blue trimming along the edges.The

hood worn over his head made it hard to tell w hat manner of creature he

was.Although, if one were to look very close they might swear he was a

black and white ferret.

As he made his rounds, he stopped every now and again to light the

candles that had been placed here and there along the walkway.

"Cyrix?"

The figure stopped and looked up from what he was doing.He

turned from his work to see a white furred female feline, wearing a dark

blue leotard and a thin, full-body lighter blue cloak.

"Yes?" Cyrix said as he lit another candle.The word was quite

clear, but it was often hard to tell if he was actually speaking, or if he

was mentally projecting it somehow.

"Have you seen what's been going on outside?" asked Amthis.

"Quite clearly thank you," Cyrix replied "Why does it trouble you?"

"A global hurricane could severely damage the planet and the magical

forces that reside in it," Amthis said.

"I tend to disagree," Cyrix said softly "Such things only occur

when the environment of nature and magic as a whole need to be rebalanced. 

The one called Robotnik has created quite an imbalance of the forces. 

This is natures way of restoring order...by evening the playing field."

Amthis blinked and thought about that a moment, her tail swishing

slightly as she thought. 

"Keep studying, young one," Cyrix said "One day you'll understand. 

Perhaps not for a couple centuries...but one day you WILL understand." 

Amthis nodded quietly and bowed in respect before leaving Cyrix to

his work.As he worked, he heard to voices of the others in his mind. 

"The creatures of this world will be unprepared." 

"They WILL be ready, they need only time to prepare." 

"And how can this happen.None can prepare for such an event." 

"If help is given, then they will be ready," Cyrix thought. 

"But we are sworn not to interfere." 

"But what choice have we?" 

"We always have choices," Cyrix thought "I intend to go out and at

least observe their preparations." 

"As you so choose, Cyrix, but caution is advised." 

"Naturally," Cyrix thought.With that he shut the voices out of

his mind and continued to quietly, move down the walkways, lighting

candles.Once he was done, his form seemed to vanish from existence. 

May 13 3235 10:00am GFT

"Alright," Sally said "Let's review the plan one more time and

make sure we haven't forgotten anything." 

She was standing in the meeting hall with the others, going over a

plan of action. 

"Alright, Bookshire and Rotor will be supervising the construction

of underground shelters, getting as many of them done as they can.We

need to be able to fit the whole village below ground before the storm

hits." 

Bookshire and Rotor nodded quietly. 

"Bunnie and Antoine will be rationing our supplies , stocking each

shelter as it is completed with enough rations to last at least as long as

the storm which, by Bookshire's estimation will last at least ten hours,

and quite possibly longer.Sonic and Dulcy will be scowering the forest,

bringing in any Mobians who happen to be living in the area so that they

can have shelter also.Todd and Tails, please act as communications

between the teams, and me, carrying messages and making sure everything's

getting done as soon as possible.Any questions?"

Everyone looked at one another.No one seemed to have any. 

"Alright.We've got about twenty four hours before this thing

breaks, so lets get moving." 

Everyone broke and moved to get th3eir tasks done as fast as

possible. 

May 13, 3235 4:45pm GFT

Sandra had arrived at the cave entrance to Jack's mansion a few

minutes ago and was now standing at the front door, knocking as loud as she

could.She figured she had about twelve hours before the storm hit and

there was no place else to go, she figured it was this or nothing.After

a few moments, the door was answered by one of Jack's attendants, a large

male wolf with gray fur. 

"Can I help you?" he asked Sandra. 

"Tell jack that Sandra's here to see him," Sandra ordered. 

The attendant looked unimpressed and went to inform his master. 

After a few more moments, he came back and ordered her to follow him.As

Sandra was led through the house to where ever Jack was currently

relaxing, she saw all the familiar decorations, some of which she had

stolen from others just for him.As they went up the stairs and walked

down the hall of the second floor, she made note of the dark atmosphere in

the home.Just how Jack liked it as she recalled.

The one thing that she absolutely despised about Jack was that he

was something of a light drug user...and Sandra often wondered how it was

that he was even still alive. 

Soon, the attendant led her to a large set of double doors and

escorted her through.The room inside was filled with dozens and dozens

of pillows, cushions, sheets and other soft materials of all kinds.Soft

music filled the air as well as a sweet smelling odor which Sandra

identified as orcium...Jacks drug of choice for intoxication.Jack

himself, a muscular, pure white rabbit, was seated near the back of the

room, propped up on several pillows. 

Sandra grumbled angrily to herself...why on Mobius was she here

anyway... 

"Sandra!" Jack exclaimed with joy as he spotted her "How goes it

these days?Still not cutting your fur, huh?" 

Oh yeah, Sandra thought, just how he'd want it. 

"No, I'm not as much of a slut as the girls I always seem to see

you with," Sandra snapped. 

"At least their good in bed," Jack said, taking a puff from the

long cigar he was smoking away on "And just what is it that brings you

around, anyway?" 

"Well," Sandra said "As much as I hate to admit it, I need a favor

from you." 

"A favor?" jack grinned "The great Sandra needs a favor?" 

"Don't make this harder then it has to be," Sandra said. 

"Yeah, yeah, right," Jack said "Anyway, what's this favor?" 

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, there's a storm brewing

outside...big nasty one too," Sandra said "I need a strong place to

weather it out." 

Jack grinned slyly.Sandra rolled her eyes. 

"On your knees," Jack smirked. 

"What?!" Sandra snapped. 

Jack giggled "I'm kidding.Of course, you can stay.But I

reserve the right to request anything from you while you're here." 

"Anything?" Sandra said "What do you mean anything?" 

"Just what it says," Jack said "I ask you to do one thing while

you're here and you do it.It will be an activity of my choosing that

must be carried out in the fashion that I specify.If you refuse, it's out

into the storm with you.." 

Sandra thought about it for a moment.She didn't want to be here,

but she didn't really have much of a choice. 

"Deal," she said "But you just watch yourself around me." 

"Oh, of course," Jack smiled "My attendant will show you to your

room...unless, of course, you'd like to stay and have a quick smoke?" 

"I think not," Sandra said firmly.She turned abruptly and

headed out of the room and waited for the attendant to follow. 

May 13, 3235 4:45pm GFT

Packbell's private shuttle landed quietly in one the main shuttle

bays in Robotropolis.After disembarking, he reported immediately, as per

his orders, to the main command center.Upon entering, he announced his

presence to Robotnik by giving Snively a rough push to one side as he

entered.That little snot was always getting in the way, he thought. 

He'd have to do something about that sometime. 

"Ah yes, Commander," Robotnik said levelly "I trust that the

shutdown was successful?" 

"Indeed, Sir," Packbell answered shortly "All foundations have

been fortified and the area cleared.The structure should survive the

storm." 

"Excellent, Commander," Robotnik said "Now, once the storm passes,

you can get it back up and running, and then command it yourself." 

Packbell blinked. 

"I beg your pardon?" he said carefully. 

"You will command the Doomsday project along with me, Packbell,"

Robotnik answered. 

Packbell decided tactfulness, as much as it wasn't deserved, would

be the best course of action. 

"With all due respect sir, I really would rather not," he said "I

have made my objections towards the project quite clear to you numerous

times." 

"Packbell," Robotnik sighed "You need to see the big picture.You

need to have a greater vision than just the short term..." 

I've a better, greater vision than you'll ever have you bloated

toad, Packbell thought to himself as Robotnik rambled on. 

"...and when you do, you'll be just as good as me," Robotnik

finished. 

"Thank you sir, but I MUST decline," Packbell said firmly. 

"Commander, I'm giving you a direct order!" 

"And I'm giving you one, Robotnik," Packbell said, his anger

flaring slightly "I will NOT participate in this folly!This is a doomed

project, and I will not be a part of it.I will always be loyal to you

Robotnik, but I say now, that this project WILL fail!Now then, if you

need me for anything other than that damned project then you can find me

out and about doing my job.Until then don't even think of bothering

me!" 

Robotnik's eyes glowed an angry red and Snively ducked for cover. 

However, even when it seemed like his anger was about ready to explode as

Packbell stormed out of the room, he somehow seemed to calm and relax.He

sat back in the command chair and sighed heavily...wishing his son would

just work with him on this project.It was the first thing he ever wanted

to share with the android and Packbell had turned him down.So be it. 

Robotnik wouldn't punish him.It was time he let Packbell find his own

way in life.

May 13 32345:00pm GFT

The clouds covering the planet grew darker and wetter by the hour. 

Winds picked up and lightning crashed through the skies at random

constantly.on a high mountain, a form seemed to resolve itself out of

nowhere and looked down on the great expanse of forest are in front of

him.

Cyrix surveyed the Great Forest with the trained eye of wisdom and

experience.Even though he was so very high up, he could see quite

clearly the activities in every location.In the village known as

Knothole, activity was at it's strongest. 

"What's up, Book?" Todd asked, as he approached the tired looking

raccoon. 

"Well, I think we're in good shape.Rotor and I have got alot of

people working on just enough underground shelters for most of the

village.The few that remain can hole up in my house. 

Todd blinked "Your house?But it's just a hut.Would it be

safe." 

Book smiled "That's right, you're still new here so you wouldn't

know.Actually, the hut part of it is just sort of a welcome and visitor

type room.The rest of my home is ten feet under the ground." 

"Oh, alright, "Todd smiled "I'll go let Sally know." 

"Good," Bookshire replied, and let her know we've only got a

couple hours left, so people should start packing into these shelters as

soon as possible." 

"You got it, Book," Todd said as he hurried off to find Sally. 

May 13, 3235 5:00pm GFT

The room Sandra found herself in was quite beautifully decorated. 

It consisted of a beautifully crafted rug that covered most of the

hardwood floor.A large king sized bed with the softest sheets and

comforters she had ever felt, and an ornately carved dresser with some

soft, silk robes and gowns within.At one point she even considered

trying one on, but decided against it, since she didn't want to get too

comfortable in this place.She moved now, to look out the fortified

window that overlook a nice waterfall outside.Since the falls fell right

over the mansion, seeing any of it's windows would be nearly impossible. 

That probably explained why the place was never invaded by Robotnik.It's

only entrances were by cave, and it's only windows were hidden behind a

waterfall.

After a time, she became bored, and decided to go take a look

around the house and see if anything had changed. 

The house looked much like it did the last time she was there.

Ornate decorations, most of which had been stolen by her when she was

working under contract from Jack, decorated most of the rooms and halls. 

At one point she found herself in a large art gallery of sort in

which hung several different and valuable painting of all sizes.Many of

those, she had stolen for him also.In fact, there really wasn't very

much in the whole house that truly belonged to him.As she looked

around, she noticed a mediums sized painting sitting on a nearby easel with

a cloth draped over it.Out of curiosity, she walked over and lifted up

the drape to look at it. 

It was a beautifully painted work of a beautiful vixen with black

fur in a rather seductive position.Sandra paused a second and looked

closer.It was her. 

"You like it?" a voice startled her from behind.Jack was

standing not ten feet from her. 

"Its...nice," Sandra said uncertainly. 

"Yes, I had a painter who was looking for a place to hide out for

awhile do it for me while he was staying here," Jack said "Think he

eventually got captured and Robotizized, but, oh well." 

"Some comfort," Sandra said bitterly "So what do you want?" 

"Just you," Jack said and stepped closer. 

Sandra got on the defensive. 

"Don't you even think about it," Sandra growled lowly. 

"Why not?" Jack said with a grin "It's no secret I've always

wanted you, and now I will." 

"Not in a million years, Jack," Sandra growled. 

"Nope," Jack said "Tonight.That is my one request.One night

with you.I'll be by your room at 8 tonight.If you're there wonderful,

if not, I hope the storm doesn't drown you." 

Sandra growled in frustration when she realized her position.The

loud clap of thunder outside just then only fortified the knowledge. 

Unless she wanted to brave the storm, she didn't have much choice. 

"We'll see," Sandra said evenly. 

"Good enough," Jack said "Just remember, you refuse and my

attendants will show you the door." 

Jack left and Sandra growled as she turned around and put her fist

right through the picture. 

May 13 32355:10pm

Packbell ran down the streets of Robotropolis, trying to make it

back to the personal stronghold he built at the far north side of the

city.Thunder and Lightning crashed overhead and the first drops of rain

began to fall over the city.The androids legs ran faster and faster.He

would've taken a shuttle, but the atmospheric turbulence was too great for

even him to control. 

Let Robotnik take whatever risks he would.The Death Egg wasn't

100% stable and the android wasn't about to trust it..He ran faster,

feeling the rain now begin to pour down against him. 

It was three more minutes before he made it to the stronghold. 

He was soaking by the time he got there, but at least, after he had

firmly bolted the door behind him, he was safe. 

May 13, 32355:10pm GFT

The wind whipped around and in between the trees of the Great

Forest picking up speed with each gust.In Knothole village, all the

inhabitants were packing into the underground shelters as fast as they

could, while Sally, Sonic, and friends all piled into the underground

section of Bookshire's house. 

Bookshire and Todd were standing on a high rock near the edge of

the village, watching the storm waiting for signs of it's final breaking

which would be the signal to bolt up everything and pray you're already

inside. 

"I hope we weather this alright," Todd remarked as the two scanned

the skies. 

"We've taken all the precautions we can, Todd," Bookshire said

"Hope is all that's left." 

A bolt of lightning slammed down into the forest nearby and the

wind picked up dramatically.Todd was the first to feel the rain start. 

Without hesitation, he turned over his shoulder and called out at the top

of his lungs. 

"Here it comes!!!!" 

He and Bookshire were off the rock in a second, hurrying back to

Bookshire's house as fast as they could go, while Mobians in every

shelter, slammed their doors shut and bolted them securely. 

By the time, Bookshire and Todd made it to Bookshire's house, the

rain was already pounding down hard on both of them.Bookshire slipped

and fell in the mud in front of the house, but Todd was there to pick him

up and they both made it inside, and down the stairs without any other

incidents.As they hurried downstairs and bolted the bottom door, Sally

came up to them. 

"Is everyone indoors?" she asked. 

Bookshire wiped some of the mud off his face with a cloth nearby. 

"As near as we can tell, your highness," He said. 

"Yeah, we barely had time to get in ourselves," Todd said, as a

clap of thunder over another was heard outside. 

"Alright," Sally said "Bookshire, once you're cleaned up, see

about the Communications between the shelters.Make sure it's working. 

Todd, go help Bunnie in the kitchen reviewing the food supplies in

here." 

"You got it," Todd said as he hurried off.As he did, he vaguely

wondered where Tails was, but figured he was around somewhere. 

Bookshire meanwhile decided to step into his bathroom a minute to

take a shower to wash off all the mud. 

May 13, 3235 5:40pm GFT

The storm raged mercilessly on all sides of the planet, exploding

thunder, lightning, wind and rain over every part.Among all the chaos,

deep in the Great Forest, unaffected by it, Cyrix walked quietly. 

He could sense that most had gotten into relative safety before the

full effect of it had hit.Still, there would be some casualties.That

was inevitable.Since nature was trying to rebalance itself, then it

would take some lives in the process. 

As he walked down one of the paths not too far from the Village

called Knothole, he sensed a small life form somewhere nearby. 

Odd, he thought.He hadn't been expecting any life forms to be

around outside in this area. 

"Go and investigate," said a voice in his head. 

Cyrix acknowledged it silently and moved to see what was

happening. 

Todd had finished going over the food supply with Bunnie and

approached Sally. 

"Have you seen Tails around anywhere?" he asked. 

Sally thought a moment. 

"No, actually," she said "But I'm sure he must be in one of the

other shelters." 

"Could we find out?" Todd asked "I'd feel better knowing for sure. 

Sally nodded and they went to see Bookshire in his computer room. 

"Book, have you got the communications software working?" Sally

asked. 

"Yes, actually," Bookshire replied "In fact, it just came up a

minute ago.We can communicate with all the other shelters." 

"Could you send out a message and see if Tails is in any of them,"

Todd asked. 

"Of course," Bookshire said as he began to type the message "But

I'm sure he's in one of them somewhere." 

Ten minutes later, all had come back negative. 

"No one seems to know where he is," Bookshire said. 

"Then he must still be out there somewhere!" Todd exclaimed "I'm

going out to find him. 

"Todd no," Sally stated "It's too dangerous out there." 

"The Princess is right," Bookshire said. 

"I don't care," Todd said "I'm going out there to find him, if I

have to search through the entire storm." 

Todd ran from the room with Sally and Bookshire close behind him. 

As he raced out the door, Bookshire came up and bolted it shut again. 

Sally looked in the direction of the door for a minute before

speaking. 

"I hope they make it alright," she said. 

"So do I, Sally," Bookshire said "So do I." 

May 13, 3235 6:00pm GFT

Tails had been lost for an hour.He had originally come out to

find Sonic, but had gotten lost in the process.When the storm started to

hit, it was lucky that he found an overhang in the ground by the Great

River to hide under.The only problem was that the water level of the

river was slowly starting to rise and Tails figured he'd have maybe an

hour before he ran out of ground.The wind and the rain weren't helping

either. 

The small fox was cold and wet and shivering.He had tried

calling for help but knew no one would hear him.With as dark as it was

getting, Tails quickly began to believe that it would be too dark to get

home and too dark for anyone to find him. 

Todd crashed through the woods as fast as he could, calling out

Tails' name as loud as he could.He was already soaked to the bone, and

the wind would blow him around in any direction it felt like.It was so

hard to keep his ground at times, he almost fell several times.

The situation was getting desperate.Todd knew Tails might not be

able to survive long in weather like this, and he also knew that he,

himself, might not be able to either.He refused to give up the search,

however, and continued onward through the forest.

May 13, 6:25pm GFT

The storm had been raging outside the mansion for awhile now. 

Sandra paced nervously around her room quietly.Jack had made it clear

that if she didn't sleep with him, she could take her chances with the

rain.Neither choice was very positive.She was no virgin to be sure,

but whenever she chose to mate, it was on her terms, no one else's.To be

practically forced into it was something she had always refused to have

happen to her. 

He'd be coming into the room in about an hour, and then she'd have

to make her decision.She left her room and went back down to the gallery

to look out the window.The storm was raging at its complete fullness. 

the information she had, suggested to her that it would be over for hours,

or even days.If she was forced to go out into it...she didn't know if

she would be able to survive. 

On the other paw, there was Jack.A rich, stuck-up drug user who

always wanted to get her in his bed since the day they had met.Should

she sleep with him?Well...a couple minutes up to a half hour at most of

being uncomfortable compared to a couple hours or days of toughing out the

rain.Could she swallow her pride?Or would she take her chances with

the rain.She had an hour to decide. 

May 13, 32357:00pm GFT

Todd crashed through the brush of the forest constantly.He

refused to give up until Tails had been found. 

He paused by a tree and tried to catch his breath amidst the

pounding rain and blasting wind.He looked around through the dark

aimlessly, still calling Tails' name out as loud as he could. 

Suddenly a light appeared.Todd blinked.It was a soft, blue

ball of light floating off in the distance.For a moment, Todd wasn't

sure what he was really seeing.In fact, it took him a couple more

minutes to realize that the light seemed to be beckoning him somehow...and

he had an irresistible urge to follow it.So, without another question,

he followed the light. 

He stumbled through the rocks and brush of the deep forest,

following the light which always seemed to stay the same distance ahead of

him.

Tails was practically floating in the intense rain that continued

to crash down on him, even under the overhang.After a couple minutes, he

got an intense urge to make a run for it, no matter, how dangerous that

would be.

Abandoning his hiding place completely, he gathered up the last

bits of his strength and charged out into the forest, tripping and

slipping several times, crashing through bushes, and brush, and getting

snagged on branches and sticks and twigs.The rain and wind slammed into

him from all sides, battering his young body until it was covered with

cuts and bruises.

Todd ran faster and faster, following the glowing ball of light

unquestioningly, barely feeling the wind and rain pounding down around him

constantly.Finally, as all of his energy was about to vanish, he tripped

over something and slammed down into the mud.He jumped up quickly and

turned around to see what it was he tripped over.

"TAILS!" Todd cried out as he picked the small, barely conscious

fox up in his arms and holding him close, no completely mindless of the

surrounding wind and rain.

Tails could only moan softly, half-conscious as Todd held him and

tried to shield him.

Todd looked around in the darkness.He needed to find some kind

of shelter for the both of them, but there was none to be found.Then,

there was that light again.It apparently hadn't moved since he tripped.

Now, it moved again and headed back in another direction, soaring through

the darkness.Todd got up on his feet and ran after it, mustering every

last drop of his strength as he held Tails close as he ran after it.

May 13, 32358:00pm GFT

Sandra paced back and forth in her room, her tail swishing side to

side as she thought deeply about what was to happen.In the end, she was

beginning to realize, she didn't have a choice.She'd drown quickly out

in the hurricane, and there were no other option.

She heard the door open behind her, and Jack enter.He wasn't

wearing anything other than a sly smirk as he looked her up and down.

Sandra stood stalk still as Jack walked slowly up to her, and

began to circle around her, gazing along her body like a predator deciding

how best to devour it's prey.She jerked slightly when she felt his paw

stroke slowly down her back for a moment and along her tail.After a

moment he moved back in front of her, and grinned as he rubbed that paw

slowly up and down her side.

"Well, well," Jack smiled "This will be fun."

Sandra growled.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," she glared.

"Harder?" Jack grinned "Hardly."

He grinned and stroked his paw up to her neck and slowly slid it

down her front, down over her breasts, down over her firm abdomen, down,

down...

The next moment, Jack collapsed to the floor, howling in pain, the

result of Sandra delivering one hard kick straight to his crotch.Jack

tried to call out for his servants, but the total pain emanating from his

groin robbed him completely of his voice.

Sandra smirked a moment, then reached under the bed and pulled out

the ropes she had found there earlier (Jack was really into mating and

ropes) and hauled him up where she tied his wrists and elbows hard behind

his back.Jack tried to kick out at her, but she swept his feet quickly,

sending him falling backwards onto his tail.She quickly tied up his legs

as tight as possible and stuffed part of a pillow cover into his muzzle

and used another rope to tie it snug into place.

Once the pain began to fade, Jack glared murderously at her as she

stood him up again.Before he could react, however, she suddenly seized

him and shoved him forward towards the wall where his head slammed into

it head first and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Sandra smiled to herself as she walked over and casually locked

the door.Jack probably told his servants that he didn't want to be

disturbed for the night.Since there was no way he could get to them to

have them throw her out, she had the whole night in the room completely

free...well, except for Jack.But then, she was going to have some fun

with him.

May 13, 3235, 8:30pm

Sonic was pacing around nervously in Bookshire's living room while

Sally tried to console him.

"They've been out far to long," sonic said in agitation.

"I'm sure they're fine, Sonic," Sally said "They're both two tough

foxes."

Sonic smacked his fist into his hand resolutely.

"Tough or not, I'm going out to find them!" Sonic announced.

Before Sally could say a word, Sonic was out the door and into the night

fast than the eye could see.

Todd had been running with Tails for some time, following the blue

light that bobbed ahead constantly.Todd was losing strength rapidly

against the hard winds and rain and he wasn't sure how much longer he

could hold out.

As he ran, the wind rains pounded down even harder, forcing his

eyes closed even more protectively.Suddenly, it stopped.Todd jerked to

a halt and blink his eyes open.

The light was still there in front of him and it was illuminating

the inside of a small cave in which he was standing.After shaking the

water from him a second he gently laid Tails down on the amazingly still

dry floor of the cave and took off the shirt he was wearing to wrap around

the small cub to give him some warmth.

The small blue light was still there, he noticed.Then it seemed

to fade.For a split second, it seemed as though there was somebody in a

white cloak carrying the light...but then it was gone, leaving Todd unsure

if he had even seen anything at all.

He turned back to Tails and held him close to him, moving him back

further into the cave, away from the fierce rains.They'd be safe for the

moment...

Sonic, meanwhile, ran through the forest as fast as he could

looking for signs of Tails or Todd...then he tripped...

May 14 3235, 1:00am

The rains still pour and blasted outside the mansion.Sandra

relaxed gently on the bed happily watching Jack sway gently upside down

from the ceiling fixture to which she had hung him up.

"You know something, Jack you always were kind of a geek," she

remarked "Makes me wonder why I ever worked for you.Still this has

certainly been fun."

For the last few hours, she had swayed him back and forth and

around in circles as he hung from the fixture, taunting him and teasing

him in a few different ways.Normally she wouldn't have been so cruel,

but, frankly, he deserved it.

She laid there for a minute more then decided on a new torment.

She got up and walk suggestively up toward Jack and let the

underside of her Tail brush over his muzzle.He shivered uncomfortably.

Goddess, she thought to herself, this bastard can't get enough.

She rubbed her tail over his muzzle a few more times and decided

to let him swing there for awhile with that sultry, seductive scent in his

nostrils and no way to satisfy himself.

Returning to the bed, she lay down quietly and slowly began to

drift off.Jack didn't have the skills to get out of the knots she had

tied, so she could sleep in comfort.She dosed off still watching jack

try and make futile attempts at escape.

May 14 3235, 2:30am

Packbell had sat at his terminal working during most of the storm.

With the storm raging about the planet at the moment, it was hard for him

to do anything else, really.Going outside for any reason would be

futile.

He review the Robotropolis mainframe access records for what

must've been the thousandth time that night...literally.He had started

monitoring it a number of months before when he realized that the Freedom

Fighters could hack it with some special program that, as of yet,

Packbell had been unable to prevent.At the very least, he figured, if he

could find out who, exactly, was hacking the system, at least that would

be something.However, thus far, whoever it was, was making sure not to

leave any traces or their presence behind.

"Computer," he said in a VERY bored tone.The computer sprung to

life awaiting the commander's orders.

"List every Mobian citizen on record who's death or robotization

is not confirmed and of those, list how many have enough knowledge to hack

the mainframe."

For the dozenth time, the screen display roughly a hundred names,

all of which Packbell had seen before.He was able to cross some of those

names off though, having captured and killed them himself off the record.

That left about seventy-five.He examined the names more closely and

thought and actually took the time to think back through his memories.He

sat there for numerous minutes when it suddenly clicked.

"Computer," he said "Of these, list how many can write virus

programs."

The computer complied and the list was cut down immensely to only

two names.

Packbell examined both of them.One he had killed himself.The

other name was unfamiliar... Bookshire StormForest Draftwood.

Packbell stared at the name for a few seconds.

"Computer, access the old Mobian Library files and give me

everything you have on Bookshire StormForest Draftwood."

The computer complied again and displayed the standard citizen

information database:

Last Updated:January 1, 3224

Birthname:Bookshire StormForest Draftwood

Species:Raccoon (Grey Fur, Black Markings; Ht: 4' Wt: 145lbs)

MobianID:4589-6-4850BSD

DOB:July 12, 3200, 1:35pm

POB:Mobitropolis Medical Center (HospitalID 5996-H)

Mother:Marion Acorn Draftwood (MID 2947-7-2384MAD)

Father:Bernard Forrester Draftwood (MID 2305-8-8544BFD)

Marital Status:Single

Criminal Records:NONE

Credit Rating: B-

Address:4536 South DragonFire Drive

Mobitropolis, MB 44-33-5443

Occupation: General Practitioner/Surgeon in Training

Edward C. Acorn Medical Academy & Hospital

Medical/General Certification: 1a (Qualified)

Medical/Surgical/Basic Certification: 1a (Qualified)

Medical/Surgical/Skillful Certification: 3a (In training)

Medical/Surgical/Advanced Certification: 5 (UN-Qualified)

Next board evaluation:December 1 3224

Medical Records: See file #504-33295-687BSD

Skills evaluation:Highly adept in fields of computer and medical

science.Expected to obtain success in either the advance medical fields

and/or AI, and computer theory fields.Superb machine language

programming skills.Quick adaptability skills.Diagnosis skills will be

of particular benefit in either field.

END OF FILE

Packbell read through the information swiftly.A somewhat medical

expert with computer science skills.He MUST work with the Freedom

fighters Packbell thought.There's no other way they could get

patched up so fast.

Packbell saved this particular file and made a note of it.He

would have to find this raccoon...and destroy him...

May 14 3235 7:00am GFT

The storm had let up a bit an hour ago over most of the northern

continents.It still stormed heavily in some parts of the world, by the

rest was getting a break.

Deep in the Great Forest, where the Great river ran, there was a

huge patch of thick, deep mud.After a time...part of it moved.A small

figure shakily moved and stood up with a soft groan as he thanked each and

every god and goddess in Mobian theology individually and by name that his

nose had stayed above the mud enough for him to breathe.

Once he was standing, Sonic shook and wiped as much of the mud as

he could off his body, praying that his quills wouldn't need any serious

work to restore them to their wonderful sharpness and slick appearance.

He turned around and spotted an area by the rapidly flowing river

where a calm pool of clear water had collected.without a second thought,

he dove in and got most of the rest of the mud off.After he finished

cleaning, he got out and took stock of his surroundings.

Now that the storm had temporarily broke, it should be quite a bit

easier to find both Todd and Tails, assuming they somehow managed to find

one another already.After shaking off the excess water, he revved up his

legs and shot back into the depths of the forest to find them.

Tails and Todd had both managed to sleep through the night

uneventfully.they were both curled near each other for warmth.

Todd was the first to wake, and, for a moment, couldn't quite

remember what had happened.After a moment, though, he remembered all

about the storm and how he had found Tails and got him to a safe place.

He stood up quietly so as not to awaken the sleeping kit who

needed all the rest he could get, and walked to the mouth of the cave to

see how the storm was doing.He noticed that it seemed to have let up for

awhile at least.The skies were still heavily cloudy and gray, but at

least it wasn't raining.

He soon began to realize that he was hungry and that Tails would

be hungry too as soon as he woke up, so finding food would be a necessity

of the utmost importance.He knew enough about forest survival to get by

probably, so it was likely he could go out and get at least some edible

fruits and other plants to sustain them both until they got up the energy

to attempt finding their way back to Knothole.Looking back at Tails to

make sure he was still asleep, he headed out.He wouldn't go very far,

just far enough to get some food.

May 14 3235 7:30am GFT

Jack's butler went up to were Sandra had been staying to see if

Jack was up yet.From the way his Master had been talking the night

before, he doubted either of them would be up yet, but it wasn't the

butler's business really.

He was mildly surprised to find the door unlocked, but went in

anyway.The first thing he noticed was that there was no sign of the

vixen anywhere.The second thing he noticed was he master, swinging

gently on the rope he was hanging from, dozing uncomfortably.He hurried

over and woke jack up as he untied him and set him upright.

"Damned that bitch," Jack grumbled as the butler finished "She's

dead for sure.Where is she?"

"Beg your pardon sir," the butler said "But it appears that she's

nowhere to be found."

Jack blinked and looked around.She must've slipped out while he

had been sleeping.He walked over to the bed and found a handwritten note

on the pillow she had been using.

'Wonderful evening.You're really a ladies' man, you know.We

really ought to do this again sometime...maybe when Katrinus' Great Hell

freezes over?By the way, that's a very nice emerald you had in your

smoking room.I hope you won't miss it terribly.

--Sandra'

Jack growled and ripped up the paper as he turned to the butler.

"Get some of the guards together and get out there," he ordered

"Grab some weapons and blast that bitch into the next world.She couldn't

have gotten far."

"Yes sir," the butler said as he hurried out.

Sandra sprinted away from the mansion as fast as she could go,

heading towards her hideout in the Great Unknown.She knew Jack wouldn't

let her go so easily and would send the guards after her.Still, it

wasn't so bad.It was worth it for the emerald she carried in her paw.

It would fetch a very handsome price on what little remained of the Mobian

black market.She'd do quite well for some time off of it.

She looked up at the clouds as she ran.The rain had stopped for

now.she only hoped she could make it to her hideout before it started

again.Of course, she also hoped she'd make it there before Jack's guards

caught her too.

May 14 3235 7:45am GFT

Bookshire and Rotor were carefully examining the weather data they

were getting from the satellite.The rain had stopped only temporarily,

but there would probably be one last big jolt before, the hurricane

dissipated later that night.

"I hope the others are alright," Sally said as she looked over

their shoulders at the data.

"I'm sure they are," Bookshire said "Both Todd and Sonic have good

survival skills, and Sonic's taught Tails quite a bit of what he knows.

I'm sure they'll come back to us safe and sound."

Sally nodded.

"Well, in the meantime," she said "While we've got the chance, we

should go outside and survey the damage thus far and see if there's any

more reinforcement needed on any of the standing structures before the

next wave hits."

Bookshire nodded and transmitted the odor to all the other

shelters in Knothole.

"In the meantime, Book," Sally said "Stay here and monitor the

storm for signs of it sending down the next wave."

"Of course, Sally," Bookshire smiled "I'll make sure you don't get

wet."

Sally nodded and left with most of the others to inspect the

damage to the village.

Many of the huts had either been destroyed or, at the least,

partially damaged.Walkways and paths that were once open and clear were

now covered with almost every part of debris imaginable.

Everyone began to examine their huts and check for damage to

anything they hadn't been able to move into underground storage areas in

time.Sally's desk was found in a tree near Bookshire's hut.Rotor's bed

was half sunk in the power ring pool and his hut had a huge hole in the

side of it.Bunnie's hut actually seemed to be somewhat standing except

for a few holes and rips in the walls and roof here and there.Nothing

inside seemed to have blown away.Sonic's hut was nearly crushed by a

tree.Fixing that wouldn't be anything new however.Tails' room in

Sally's hut seemed to be alright other than that it was quite thoroughly

soaked through with water.

As Rotor and Dulcy were trying to get Sally's desk out from the

tree, Bookshire buzzed her com link.

"Yes?" she said.

"I think that storm's picking up speed again," Bookshire said from

the other end "You'd do well to get everybody inside within the next two

hours."

"Got it," Sally replied "We'll be ready."

Meanwhile, Todd had returned to the cave and found Tails weak, but

awake.The two hugged warmly and Todd gave Tails some of the food he had

found.It was mainly a collection of fruits and berries he had found on

the ground, obviously blown out of the trees, but it was something.

Besides, fruit was healthy.After breakfast, Todd debated with Tails if

they should try returning to Knothole, or try to ride out the next wave in

the cave...

"TAILS!!!"

Both Todd and Tails blinked and look out into the forest.

"TODD!!!WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

"Sonic!" Tails cried excitedly.

"Sonic!!" called Todd "Sonic, over here!!!"

Sonic fixed the location of the voices in seconds and raced up to

the cave where he hugged both Todd and Tails good and tight.

"You both alright?" Sonic asked "How did you ever manage to find

this cave?"

"Long story," Todd said, thinking about that strange blue light

"I'll try and explain later."

"Right. Well, I don't know about you guys," Sonic said "But it's

time to jam back to Knothole."

"And with your speed, we ought to make it," Todd smiled.

"Great," Sonic said "Grab on!"

Todd and Tails both got a good grip and Sonic peeled out into the

forest taking them with him.

May 14 3235 8:30am GFT

Sandra ran through the great unknown as fast as she could while

still pacing herself enough to not run out of energy too fast.Jack's

squad of guards had bumped into her and only some quickly thinking saving

her neck.Now, with them undoubtedly in hot pursuit, Sandra ran for her

very life.However, she wasn't alone...

The guards had been pursuing for only a short time when they

arrived at a very large rock formation.The head guard walked up and

looked around to the other side and saw Sandra sitting down below,

polishing the emerald that had been stolen.Very quietly, he had two of

the other sneak around the sides of it.

Before the vixen could react, they leaped out and opened fire.

Each bolt slammed into her, throwing her back against the rock wall before

she slumped down to the ground and lay still, the emerald falling from her

grasp.

The head guard ran up to the body and grabbed the emerald.

"Perfect," he said "The boss'll be pleased.We'll just leave the

body here.Let's got out of here before the storm hits again."

The other's agreed and they retreated quickly back towards the

mountains and the safety of the mansion.

For several minutes, the still form of Sandra lay there...then it

slowly faded away into nothing...

Cyrix Mortimer was pleased.His illusion had worked well. The one

called Sandra was safe for the time being.His foretellings told him of

her importance.She may be a criminal now...but he knew it was of vital

importance that she survive...in the months to come, the fate of the 

entire planet would depend on it...

Sandra stopped when she heard the laser fire then silence.She

listened intently for some time to see if there were any other signs of

the guards pursuing her, then she took off running again.She still had a

storm to beat.

May 14, 3235 9:30am GFT

In Knothole, the Freedom Fighters were working to brace the

remaining structures as well as the could for the second wave.

Bookshire and Rotor's calculations suggested that the storm would end

around 8 or 9 that night so Knothole had to be reinforced as well as it

could for the constant battering of high winds and hard rain.

As Sally was double checking everything for the last time, she

then heard the telltale sonic boom...

Sonic raced into Knothole at top speed and virtually materialized

in front of Sally before she could say anything.

"I'm back!" Sonic announced as Todd and Tails let go of him and

smiled.

For just that moment, Sally's happiness to see Sonic again

completely overcame her composure.Without a word, she ran to him, pulled

him into her arms and began to give him one of the longest, deepest kisses

she had ever given him.Sonic, was momentarily startled, but, not being

one to pass up the chance, decided to go with it and actively hold the

kiss as long as both were willing.

Todd and Tails looked at each other and smiled.Todd politely

cleared his throat and Sally slowly let go of Sonic and the kiss and tried

to collect herself as she hugged Tails and Todd.

"Yes, Sonic...good to see you back..." she began "Todd, Tails, are

you ok?Maybe you should all go have Bookshire check you out..."

Sonic smirked.Sally knew he would let go of this moment for the

longest time and would be constantly reminding her of it for weeks...

Tails and Todd grinned and nodded as they all went back to

Bookshire's home and began to prepare for the next wave of rain and wind.

Sandra looked up at the skies as she ran through the Great Unknown.

She felt a small drop of rain hit her muzzle, and she knew she wouldn't

make it to her hideout in time.She would have to bear the full brunt of

the storm somehow out here in the middle of the nowhere.

She stopped and look around.Nothing.The best she could hope

for was to make it to one of the canyons and find a cave or overhang or

something before she got too soaked.

If her memory served, there was a canyon of some kind a ways to

the north...maybe she could make it there...

She took off again and hoped it wouldn't take her long to get

there...

May 14 3235 10:00am

The storm started right on time.Packbell, safe in his private

shelter was right again.In the previous two hours he had been able to

get some relief supplies to his private base in the Dark mountains.That

should give them a helping hand until he could get there personally after

the storm and supervise the repairs that would most certainly be needed.

Robotnik's headquarters had managed to survive quite nicely,

damned the luck, and very few repairs were needed there.

Packbell sat back in his chair and sighed.He hoped, one day,

those freedom fighters would just finish him off.There was a good reason

why he didn't just march into the death egg and murder the old bastard in

his sleep.Mainly because, despite all the trust he had invested in

Packbell...that only existed when his eyes were open.When Robotnik

slept, he slept in a guarded chamber with password and vocal access that

only he knew about and enough sensors inside so that if Snively or

Packbell were to murder him, that information would be processed in the

central mainframe and the killer wouldn't be able to gain control of the

city.

Therefore killing Robotnik was pointless and Packbell would just

have to sit and wait for the right time...

Sonic bolted the door to Bookshire's underground sections just in

time as the rain began to pound down again.This time they were all safe

and sound and could weather the storm without a care.

Sandra didn't have it so good...

May 14 3235 10:15am GFT

Sandra ran and stumbled in the rain.It had been pouring down on

her hard for countless minutes and she was already soaked to the bone and

colder than she had ever been.

She ran on, however, refusing to give herself up after how far she

had gotten in surviving the storm.She was a true survivor, that much she

knew.She'd make it somehow.

Finally, she made it to the canyon.She made her way carefully

down the side of it, trying hard not to slip from the pounding rains and

wind and fall to her death hundreds of feet below.She tried to look

around the rock face for some indications a hallow, but the rain

continually blinded her so that finding anything would be luck at best.

She continued to make her way along the narrow path practically etched

into the rock face, holding on for dear life.The situation was getting

worse.

As she moved slowly along, she set foot wrong and felt herself

slip.By sheer luck she grabbed onto the edge of the path as she fell and

it jarred her to a stop.there she was, hanging from the edge of a

rock face.Nothing but empty space between her and the bottom.

After a few moments she mustered the strength from somewhere and

began to edge along, one paw over the other.She wouldn't try to pull

herself back onto the path, but instead, continued to hang off of it and

make her way along.

She had been doing this for an unknown amount of time before her

feet actually touched something.Something hard.She couldn't be sure of

what it was since her eyes were shut tight against the rain, but it

certainly felt like ground.She let her weight onto it but kept her paw

on the rack wall next to her to feel her way along.Carefully, one foot

after another, she slowly walked and felt her way along the ground.

After what seemed to be an endless time, she finally felt herself

make her way into something that must be shielded because the rain was no

longer pounding on her.All she felt was the wind which she could hear

whipping around her still.She sat on the ground and rubbed her eyes

clean of the water and blinked a few times before looking around at where

she was.

She was in a cave, which is what she had been looking for.She

smiled to herself.She had survived.She went to the cave entrance and

saw that, in fact, she wasn't at the very bottom of the canyon.In fact,

it startled her to see that she was still at least a hundred feet up.

Running along the front of the cave, however, and back up the rock face a

ways was a very long, very wide section of rock, which must've been what

she was walking on.

Funny, she thought to herself.She hadn't noticed any long, wide

paths on this side of the rock face as she had made her way down before

the rain blinded her.

She went back into the back part of the cave, finding it was, in

fact, a tunnel.However, rather than explore it, she simply slumped down

on the cool floor and rested, soon drifting into a light sleep from her

exhaustion.

May 14 3235 3:00pm GFT

Sandra's first thought was that she wasn't where she should be.

She had fallen asleep on a cave floor.Now she was resting in a soft bed

in what looked like a room cut out of solid rock.She sat up and looked

around.She recognized the artwork immediately.

The Wolf Pack.

She got out of the bed and stretched.It was then that she

noticed the bars on the door...

Damn, she thought to herself.Whoever had found her had

recognized her.She was in a prison cell in the Wolf Pack's territory.

Still, on reflection, it was worse than the storm.

"I see you're awake."

Sandra looked up and saw Lupe, the Wolf Pack leader standing at

the door, on the other side of the bars.

"Well, well," Sandra said "It's been awhile, hasn't it."

"Yes it has," Lupe replied "And now that we've got you this time,

we're not letting you get away again."

"That's kind of pointless, you know," Sandra said.

"No it isn't," Lupe said "You'll tell us where that Diamondium

medallion is you stole from the tribe.And if it's not in your

possession any more, we'll make you pay for it according to our laws."

"Yeah right," Sandra said "We'll see."

Lupe would have no more and walked away.Sandra had every

confidence in her abilities of escape.She'd get out of there soon

enough.Still, in the meantime, she could afford to waste away a day or

two in prison.Beats the hell out of trying to survive out in the

storm...

May 14 3235 8:30pm GFT

It was over.The storm was over.

In Knothole, the shelters were opened up and the some of the

freedom fighters came out to see what had happened.That hadn't been too

much more damage seeing as how it couldn't have possibly gotten worst than

before.Much repair work would be needed, but it was the biggest loss

they'd ever suffered.No one had died, after all.They would stay the

rest of the night in the shelters and then begin rebuilding the next day. 

Soon, Knothole would be back to the way it had been before, and things

would be back to normal. 

They would continue to fight against Robotnik harder than ever, no

matter how long it took.

In Robotropolis, Packbell walked quietly through the city

observing the damage.Afterwards he'd probably go to his Dark Mountain

base for awhile to relax.Maybe for just the weekend.It would take some

time to repair all the damage, but soon the defense against the freedom

fighters would be back up to par.

Robotnik would continue working on the Doomsday project, and, in

Packbell's mind, the only thing that would ever be doomed, would be the

project itself.He'd continue to plot and plan, while Robotnik continued

to plot and plan the destruction of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.

Which, in some odd way, seemed to be how it should be to Packbell.

Perhaps he needed to get out more.

Sandra relaxed in the bed in her cell.She had already planned

out her escape.It would work as it always had.She seemed to have

wonderful luck tricking the Wolf Pack, which was how she had stolen that

medallion in the first place.Then she'd go to her hide out elsewhere in

the great unknown and check on damages before going back to her main

hideout in the general area of the Great Forest.

Soon, life all over the world would get back to normal.

May 15, 3234 9:30am MCT (5/14/35 10:30pm GFT)

The morning sun broke through the clouds over the mountains in which

the Mystic Caves were hidden.

Cyrix stood on a high peak watching life begin to return to the

world.There had been some casualties in various places, but that was

what had to happen.Nature was at peace with itself again...at least for

the time being.

"Master?"

"Yes, Amthis," he said as the feline approached him.

"What happens next?" she asked.

"The world heals itself," Cyrix said "And life goes on."

"And nature is at peace again," Amthis said.

"You are slowly coming to understand," said Cyrix.

Amthis nodded quietly.

"This was a good time for this," Cyrix said "The world needs to

balance itself as much as possible now..."

"Why?" Amthis asked.

Cyrix remained silent.He was gazing up at the sky now, and

Amthis knew better than to disturb him further.She quietly took her

leave of him, returning to the caves while he continued to look skyward.

The events ahead would be hard ones for the populations.Many

deaths, Doomsday, and the coming of the Solaris.

Mobius still had a long way to go.

THE END


End file.
